1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a 500 Mbps transmission apparatus using a 2P line, and more particularly, to a 500BASE-T transmission apparatus which is capable of providing a 500 megabits-per-second service via a 2P UTP cable based on 1000BASE-T.
2. Related Art
An image quality of an ultra definition television (UDTV) is at least four times and at most 16 times higher than that of a high definition television (HDTV). This means that the UDTV must transmit data at a transmission rate of 4 to 16 times higher than that of the HDTV. In addition, as a three-dimensional (3D) image is spotlighted, there is a need to transmit the UDTV image and a 3D image via an Internet Protocol television (IPTV). At present, however, a maximum transmission rate which can be supplied to a home via an unshielded twisted pair (UTP), which is 100 Mbps in an Ethernet transmission technology, is insufficient for simultaneously providing the service to a plurality of channels.
Various fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) technologies which can be used to smoothly provide the service may be easily installed in recently built residential districts or newly built residential districts, but may not be easily installed in older residential districts. Further, with respect to cost, the FTTH technologies still faces situations relating to using the UTP.
Until now, the use of 1000BASE-T as a technology for exceeding a data rate of 100 megabits per second from among the transmission technologies utilizing the UTP has been relatively effective. The 1000BASE-T is a technology of enabling data to be transmitted at a data rate of 1 Gbps through the UTP of four pairs (4P) as the IEEE 802.3ab standard. There is a problem in that when reviewing the UTP conditions in most residential districts in the nation, the UTP is configured to have two pairs (2P) or less. In these districts, the 1000BASE-T facilitates the 100 megabit-per-second Ethernet service using the 2P UTP, but has a problem in providing 1 gigabit-per second Ethernet using the 4P UTP.
In order to solve the above problem, there is a need to additionally install a new 2P UTP, which may cause difficulties with respect to implementing local cabling and also cause additional costs.
Further, an ultra broadband convergence network (UBcN) is a broadcasting and telecommunication network advancing plan which provides a transmission rate of up to 1 Gbps in a wired field and up to 10 Mbps in a wireless field. In order to provide a 1 gigabit-per-second service in the wired field, a FTTH-real (R) scheme which directly connects an optical cable into a house of a subscriber and a FTTH-E scheme which uses the 1000BASE-T technology of connecting the UBcN to a terminal box of an apartment with the optical cable and connecting the UBcN into the subscriber terminal with the UTP can be used.
With respect to the UBcN, in order to implement a transmission rate exceeding 100 Mbps via the UTP, a digital subscriber line (DSL) technology may not be selected. The reason is that even the very high bit rate DSL (VDSL) which provides the highest transmission rate has a data rate of 100 Mbps or less. Therefore, a gigabit-per-second Ethernet is the only suitable alternative which may be selected.
Because the use of Ethernet technology has greatly increased since being introduced for office automation, the Ethernet technology has been widely used even for a campus, a workplace, and a general home. As a transfer medium, a coaxial cable, a UTP, and an optical cable have been used. Among those, data rates with respect to a technology of utilizing the UTP start from 10 Mbps and increase up to as high as 1 Gbps via 100 Mbps.
10BASE-T is compatible with 100BASE-T and the 100BASE-T is compatible with the 1000BASE-T, but the 1000BASE-T is fundamentally applied with other technologies. In particular, by comparison with 100 Mbps, the 1000BASE-T does not simply increase the transmission rate of a symbol but maintains the same board rate of 125 MHz while using a quinary signal without using a binary data format. Further, the technology of utilizing the UTP includes using the 4P and simultaneously performs transmission and reception (i.e., bidirectional transmission of data) per 1P in order to transmit 250 Mbps per 1P, thereby generally transmitting at a data rate of 1 Gbps.
The gigabit-per-second Ethernet needs the UTP cable of 4P, but may provide only the service at a data rate of 10 Mbps or 100 Mbps, because the 2P UTP cable is currently laid in most residential districts.
Consequently, the UBcN is not easily provided to most residential districts, including many apartment buildings, until the FTTH-R is used. Due to the additional installment of the UTP, the cost of construction may be expensive, the construction period may be long, and the introduction of service may be delayed.
Therefore, a need exists for a new technology which is capable of providing the UBcN service by using the UTP of 2P.